A need presently exists for a chair which (a) can be conveniently rolled from one location to another, (b) has a chair back which can be placed in reclining position, and (c) can be converted to a flat table without having to transfer the patient seated therein. Such a chair could be conveniently used for transferring a patient from the chair to a bed and vice versa. The chair could also be used, for example, as a changing table for non-ambulatory adults who lack bowel and/or bladder control.